Oranges & Kisses
by rainbowycupcake
Summary: [AH] Eine unvorhergesehene Begegnung. Der Retter in der Not. Das, und noch mehr, ist Edward Masen für Isabella Swan. Nachdem der scheinbar Fremde ihr das Leben gerettet hat, kreisen ihre Gedanken ständig um den namenlosen Mann. Die nächste Nacht zeigt allerdings, dass er doch nicht so namenlos und fremd ist...
1. Prolog

**Oranges and Kisses**

© Paradoxum, 2011

**Prolog - Oranges**

_Zarte Frauenhände entfernten die Schale von der runden Frucht, teilten das Fruchtfleisch in kleine Stücke und warfen diese in den Mixer, der wie immer mitten auf dem Küchentisch stand. Eigentlich hatte er einen anderen Platz, aber sie war einfach zu bequem, um das Teil Morgen für Morgen hin und her zu räumen._

_Frisch gepresster Orangensaft. Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte ihre Mutter ihr diesen schon jeden Morgen vor der Schule zu trinken gegeben, als sie noch ein kleines Kind war._

„_Der erfrischt und macht dich stark für den Tag.", hatte sie gesagt und ihre Tochter dabei liebevoll angelächelt._

_Ein trauriges Lächeln zierte die Lippen der Frau, als sie den Knopf drückte, um den Mixvorgang zu starten. Der ihr so vertraut gewordene Lärm füllte die Küche._

_Sicher wäre ihre Mutter jetzt stolz auf sie. Vielleicht war sie es. Sie war stark geworden, der Orangensaft hatte ihr Kraft gegeben, die Tage durchzustehen, an denen sie sich am liebsten unter ihrer Bettdecke verkrochen hätte. Tage, an denen sie dachte „Ach, wäre ich doch nur im Bett geblieben.". _

_Tage wie dieser._

_Grob riss er die Schale von der Frucht ab und warf sie ohne weiter darauf zu achten, in den Mülleimer neben sich. Wahrscheinlich waren Stücke daneben geflogen, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Das hatte es noch nie. Wen scherten schon ein paar Orangenschalen auf dem Boden? Früher oder später würde er sie sowieso mit dem ganzen anderen Dreck wegräumen. Irgendwann._

_Er wandte sich zu der Tür, die ins Badezimmer führte und schlurfte langsam auf sie zu, gähnte, fuhr sich mit der freien Hand –in der anderen hielt er immer noch das Obst –durch die Haare und stieß die Tür mit der Schulter auf. Noch einmal gähnend ließ er sich auf dem Rand seiner Badewanne nieder und zerpflückte die Frucht in kleine Stückchen, die er sich nach und nach in den Mund schob, ordentlich zerkaute –so, wie seine Gran es ihm immer eingetrichtert hatte –um dann noch einmal den fruchtig-süßen Geschmack zu genießen, ehe er alles runterschluckte._

_Das war zu einem morgendlichen Ritual für ihn geworden. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie lange er das schon tat, aber es waren sicher schon einige Jahre. Er wusste auch nicht mehr, wie es dazu gekommen war, warum er damit angefangen hatte, aber das war für ihn auch nicht wirklich von Bedeutung. Hauptsache, es schmeckte und erfrischte._

_Ein drittes Mal entwich ihm ein Gähnen. Er stand auf, streckte sich und besah sich dann sein Spiegelbild. Ein junger und gutaussehender –wenn auch etwas verschlafener –Mann blickte ihm entgegen, die grünen Augen versprühten eine Lebensfreude, wie sie sich mancher nur wünschen konnte._

_Die Mundwinkel im Spiegel verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln._

„_Guten Morgen."_


	2. Chapter 1: Love is in the Air

**Kapitel 1 –Love is in the air**

14.02.2011

Herzen. Überall. F-U-R-C-H-T-B-A-R. Furchtbar! Wer hatte sich diesen verdammten Valentinstag-Firlefanz ausgedacht? Sicher jemand, der für ein paar Wochen auf Wolke 7 schwebte, nur um dann von seiner Traumfrau – wobei, bei so viel Kitsch eher von ihrem Traummann –abserviert zu werden. Aber da war es natürlich schon viel zu spät.

„Valentinstag.", ich spuckte das Wort, als wäre es ein Schimpfwort.

Ganz so schrecklich war es dann natürlich auch wieder nicht, nur fast. Ich verstand es einfach nicht Verstand nicht, was in den Köpfen der Leute vorging, die sich an jedem 14. Februar aufführten, als wäre Jesus höchstpersönlich auf die Erde zurückgekehrt. Verrückte und Liebe überall. Wobei das eine wohl zum anderen quasi dazugehörte.

Liebe war verrückt, eindeutig.

Vor mich hin brummelnd und grummelnd bahnte ich mir meinen Weg durch die gewaltigen Menschenmassen. Wäre der Super Bowl nicht bereits vor einigen Tagen gewesen, hätte man meinen können, die ganzen Leute hier wären deswegen hier. Aber _nein, _sie waren es wegen Kuchen und Muffins, herzförmigen Ballons, Liebesperlen, teuren Geschenken und weiß der Himmel was noch.

Das war noch etwas, was ich nicht verstand. Warum brauchte man einen verdammten Feiertag, um seinem Partner etwas zu schenken oder ihn zum Essen auszuführen? Konnte man das nicht auch einfach so machen?

Seufzend blieb ich an einer roten Ampel stehen und wartete darauf, dass das grüne Licht anging. Ich sollte mir über den Mist nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Davon bekam man bestimmt graue Haare.

„Hey, Ed!", rief jemand hinter mir, aber ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, mich umzudrehen. Diese Stimme kannte ich. Es war Alice, eine aufgeweckte, hübsche Frau. Etwas zu aufgeweckt, für meinen Geschmack. Wir waren knapp eine Woche zusammen gewesen, dann hatte ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten und ihr gesagt, dass sie eine verdammte Nervensäge war und sich doch bitte, bitte jemand anderen suchen sollte, den sie in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.

Ihre Reaktion hatte mich ein wenig überrascht, ich hatte eine lautstarke Szene erwartet, aber sie hatte nur leicht ihre schmalen Schultern gehoben und gesagt: „Das trifft sich gut, ich wollte dir gerade sagen, dass du nicht wirklich mein Typ bist. Ich glaub, ich steh'mehr auf texanische Gene.".

Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass ich in dem Moment nicht unheimlich erleichtert war.

Seitdem kamen wir wirklich gut miteinander aus, ab und zu konnte sie zwar immer noch etwas schräg und nervig sein, aber sie hielt sich mir zuliebe zurück. Und dafür war ich ihr dankbar. Das war jetzt knapp ein Jahr her. Seit vier Monaten war sie mit einem Texaner zusammen –ich denke, sie hatte schon damals ein Auge auf ihn geworfen -, Jasper hieß er und war wirklich … das genaue Gegenteil von Alice. Ruhig und besonnen, er plante gern, Alice liebte spontane Aktionen. Wenn er Country hörte, drehte Alice den Pop auf. Aß er ein saftiges Steak, pickte sie kleine Cocktailtomaten aus ihrem Salat. Und doch konnte es einen regelrecht liebeskrank machen, wenn man die beiden zusammen sah. Das war einfach Liebe pur. Gott, das klang verdammt dämlich, aber ich wüsste nicht, wie ich es anders oder besser beschreiben könnte.

Ich spürte ihre filigranen Finger, die sich auf meine Schulter legten.

„Du solltest nicht so viel nachdenken.", sie lächelte mich sanft an, dann griff sie nach meinem Handgelenk und zog mich auf die andere Straßenseite. Ich hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass die Ampel auf grün gesprungen war.

_Mit hochgezogenen Schultern bahnte ich mir meinen Weg durch die Menge. Die Straßen waren vollends überfüllt, wie nicht anders zu erwarten am Valentinstag. Seufzend beobachtete ich die wenigen Schneeflocken, die sich ihren Platz auf dem Gehweg suchten und versuchten, die zermatschten und zertrampelten Gesichter ihrer Geschwister aufzuhellen. Aber an einem Tag wie heute war das ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Kaum auf dem Boden angekommen stampften Stiefel in jedweder Ausführung –schwere Arbeitsstiefel, elegante eng anliegende, mit Pelz verzierte Stiefel, schlichte Lederstiefel – die unschuldigen Flocken nieder und erstickten ihren Auftrag im Keim. Dabei gab es kaum etwas magischeres, als eine unberührte Schneedecke, die alles bedeckte und einen für eine Weile in eine Welt entführte, in der Frösche sich in Prinzen verwandelten und man nach 100 Jahren Schlaf keinen Tag gealtert war._

_Ich blieb vor einem großen Schaufenster stehen –ein Schuhgeschäft. Man sollte doch meinen, dass Schuhe relativ wenig –geradezu gar nichts – mit dem Valentinstag zu tun haben. Trotzdem (oder gerade deswegen?) war auch dieser Laden mit Liebe zur Liebe dekoriert. Die Schuhe in der Auslage hatte man auf herzförmige Kissen in schwarz, weiß und rot gebettet. Neben der Kasse, die man von der Straße aus nur halb sehen konnte, stand eine Engelsfigur mit großen weißen Flügeln und einem Pfeil mit herzförmiger Spitze in der Hand. _

_Solche und ähnliche Sachen konnte man schon seit Tagen überall sehen. Wie bei allen Feiertagen ging der Hype schon Tage, teilweise sogar Wochen, vorher los. Konsumgesellschaft sei Dank. _

_Ich schüttelte den Kopf, zog die Schultern noch ein Stück weiter nach oben –dafür, dass es schon Februar war, war es wirklich verdammt kalt –und lief weiter Richtung Universität. Und wie schon so oft verfluchte ich mich dabei dafür, mir ausgerechnet diese Wohnung ausgesucht zu haben. Sie war nicht weit genug weg von der Uni, als dass sich die U-Bahn lohnen würde, aber dafür musste ich jeden Tag durch diese verfluchte Einkaufsmeile laufen. Manchmal war es gar nicht so schlimm, unter der Woche zwischen acht und elf Uhr war nicht wirklich viel Betrieb, da die meisten Leute zu der Zeit schon auf der Arbeit oder in der Schule waren. Ab halb zwölf ging es dann los –haufenweise Menschen, die über die Mittagspause nach Hause gingen, sich in einem der unzähligen Cafés etwas zu Essen und einen Kaffee holten oder einfach nur einen kleinen Schaufensterbummel machen wollten. _

_Ich freute mich also über jeden Tag, an dem ich nicht erst mittags Vorlesungen hatte, sondern morgens in Ruhe zur Uni laufen konnte. _

_Erneut seufzend richtete ich meinen Blick kurz nach oben um festzustellen, welche Farbe die Ampel für Fußgänger wie mich gerade zeigte. Da grün war, aber der Strom an Menschen, die die Straße überquerten schon langsam abebbte, schloss ich, dass sie bald wieder auf rot springen würde. Obwohl ich eigentlich noch genügend Zeit hatte, beschleunigte ich meine Schritte und hastete gerade über das letzte Stück Straße, als laut quietschende Reifen ihren fahrbaren Untersatz ankündigten, der viel zu schnell und viel zu schlingernd geradewegs auf mich zukam. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und starr, als hätte ich mich in der Kälte zu einer Eisstatue verwandelt, stand ich da und starrte den schwarzen Porsche an, der - das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche - mein vorzeitiges Ende herbeiführen würde._

„Fuck!", stieß ich automatisch aus, als ich sah wie der Irre in einem mörderischen Tempo auf die junge Frau zuraste, die mitten auf der Straße stand.

Ich dachte nicht eine Sekunde nach. Bevor mein Gehirn überhaupt registrierte, was ich tat, war ich auf die Straße gerannt und hatte mich mit meinem vollen Gewicht auf die Frau geworfen. Zusammen landeten wir knappe 2 Zentimeter neben den Reifen, die einfach an uns vorbeirasten.

So ein verdammter Idiot!

„Geht es ihnen gut? Sind sie verletzt?", riss mich die Stimme der Frau unter mir aus meinen Gedanken.

„Oh, ja sicher. Und ihnen?".

„Mir geht es auch gut, danke. Könnten sie nur vielleicht…?", sie beendete den Satz nicht, aber es war offensichtlich, dass ich wohl etwas schwer für sie war.

Mit entschuldigend stand ich auf, reichte ihr meine Hand und half ihr beim Aufstehen.

„Vielen Dank. Wirklich. Sie haben mir grade das Leben gerettet.".

Sie lächelte mich dankbar an und ich konnte nicht umhin, ihre wunderbaren Augen zu… Halt, Stop! Ihr wunderbaren Augen? Hatte mich dieser ganze Valentinstag-Mist am Ende doch noch angesteckt?

Ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, kam allerdings Alice laut und schrill „Edward! Edward!" kreischend auf uns zugerannt. Ich hatte genau 5 Sekunden, um mich innerlich gegen eine Schimpftirade á la Alice zu wappnen.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was zum Teufel sollte das?! Willst du dich umbringen? Ich mein, ich bin froh, dass du sie gerettet hast, aber … Himmel! Das war verdammt heldenhaft und noch tausendmal dämlicher! Was. Hast. Du. Dir. Dabei. Gedacht?!".

Bei ihrem letzten Satz tippte sie mir bei jedem Wort mit ihrem Zeigefinger energisch gegen die Brust.

Ich zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und antwortete gelassen: „Ich hab mir gar nichts gedacht.".

So ruhig und beherrscht meine Stimme auch klang –in meinem Innern tobte gerade ein Hurricane Stufe 10. Ich konnte überhaupt nicht einordnen, was in mir vorging. Es musste am Adrenalin liegen. Vielleicht hatte ich auch einen Schock.

Alice seufzte theatralisch.

„Das sieht dir ähnlich. Wann denkst du überhaupt mal nach, bevor du irgendwas machst? Idiot…", brummelte und umarmte mich mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft.

„Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist.", schluchzte sie.

Sie…weinte? Oh Gott. Wenn es etwas gab, mit dem ich überhaupt nicht zurecht kam, dann waren es weinende Frauen. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich dann tun sollte. Man musste so höllisch aufpassen, dass man nichts sagte, was das Ganze noch verschlimmerte. Männer waren da viel unkomplizierter. Sie weinten einfach nicht.

Etwas hilflos tätschelte ich Alice den Rücken und warf einen Blick zu der Frau, die ich gerettet hatte … und die nicht mehr da stand, wo sie eben noch war. Wow. Sehr toll –da setzte ich mein Leben aufs Spiel um eine Wildfremde zu retten, und die machte sich einfach aus dem Staub. Was war nur los mit den Menschen?

_Atemlos blieb ich vor meiner Wohnungstür stehen und versuchte mit zitternden Händen, den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu bekommen. Nach gefühlten unzähligen Versuchen schaffte ich es endlich und mit einem leisen ‚Klick'schwang die Tür auf._

_Ich trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter mir und ließ mich sofort daran auf den Boden sinken. Oh Gott. _

_Was hatte ich getan? Er hatte mir das Leben gerettet, obwohl er mich gar nicht kannte, und ich rannte einfach weg. Wenigstens hatte ich mich bedankt…das war ja auch noch das Mindeste._

_Ich beschloss, mir erst mal einen Tee gegen den Schock zu machen und dann meine beste Freundin anzurufen. Ich musste unbedingt mit jemandem reden. Und vielleicht konnte sie mir ja auch sagen, warum ich so aufgewühlt war. Klar –ich wäre gerade beinah überfahren worden, aber da war noch etwas anderes, das ich nicht beschreiben konnte._

_Nervös lief ich vor dem Wasserkocher auf und ab, das Telefon in der Hand und wählte immer wieder die gleiche Nummer. Auf dem Tisch stand schon eine Tasse mit einem Teebeutel bereit._

_Fehlten also nur noch das heiße Wasser und, dass meine Freundin endlich mal an ihr Handy gehen würde. Soweit ich mich erinnerte, hatte sie heute keine Vorlesungen – oder zumindest keine, die sie als so wichtig einstufte, um hinzugehen. _

_Das Wasser kochte, das Gerät ging automatisch aus und ich goss Wasser in die Tasse. Ich nahm die Tasse und das Telefon, dann setzte ich mich mit den beiden Sachen auf meine Couch, zog die Beine an und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen und etwas Ordnung in mein Gedankenchaos zu bringen. _

_Als mir das halbwegs gelungen und der Tee eine trinkbare Temperatur hatte, wählte ich erneut Jessicas Nummer. _

_Nach ein paar Mal Klingeln kam tatsächlich ein verschlafenes „Hallo" durch den Hörer._

„_Jess? Endlich, ich versuche schon ewig dich zu erreichen!", rief ich erleichtert._

„_Wasn los? Du klingst so aufgeregt … ist der Osterhase bei dir eingebrochen?". _

_Unwillkürlich rollte ich mit den Augen. Was war denn das bitte für eine Frage?_

„_Klar doch, und sein Komplize war der Weihnachtsmann höchstpersönlich. Ernsthaft Jess, hast du bis gerade geschlafen?", antwortete ich._

„_Ja, was dagegen? Latscht ja nicht jeder so wie du zu jeder Vorlesung.", brummelte sie mir ins Ohr._

„_Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt. Von mir aus kannst du den ganzen Tag schlafen, wenn es dir Spaß macht. Beschwer dich dann nachher nur nicht bei mir, wenn du es nicht durch die Prüfungen schaffst.", meinte ich und grinste sogar ein wenig. Der erste Schock war wohl vorüber. _

„_Was auch immer .. was ist denn jetzt passiert, dass du so verzweifelt mit mir reden willst?"_

„_Ich war vorhin grad auf dem Weg zu einer Vorlesung, da kam so ein Irrer auf mich zugerast und hätte mich fast überfahren, wenn…", fing ich an, doch Jess unterbrach mich –natürlich -, bevor ich meinen Satz beenden konnte._

„_Oh mein Gott, geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt? Hast du dir sein Kennzeichen gemerkt? Soll ich mit dir zur Polizei gehen?!", schallte es mir aufgeregt entgegen._

„_Ganz ruhig, entspann dich. Ich war ja noch gar nicht fertig. Mir geht es gut. Ich wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich tot, wenn da nicht dieser Typ gewesen wäre. Der hat sich einfach auf mich geworfen und das Auto ist nur ganz knapp an uns vorbeigefahren. Das war echt mutig.", beendete ich meine Geschichte._

„_Wow …", antwortete sie, dann schwiegen wir uns eine Weile an._

„_War er heiß?"_

„_Jess!", rief ich empört –das war wieder so typisch. Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdachte…_

„_Ja, ziemlich sogar.". _

„_Hat er dir seine Nummer gegeben? Oder wenigstens seinen Namen?", fragte sie._

„_Nein und nein. Ich … uhm … ich hab mich bedankt und dann bin ich weggerannt.", nuschelte ich verlegen._

„_Du bist einfach weggelaufen? Himmel, Bells, warum denn das? Da hättest du einen coolen Typen an der Angel, der gut aussieht und mutig ist, und du läufst einfach weg. Langsam wundert es mich nicht mehr, dass du keine Dates hast.", antwortete sie aufgebracht. _

_Mein nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben war Jessica ein echter Dorn im Auge. Weiß der Himmel warum, vermutlich weil sie im Gegensatz zu mir einfach viel zu viele Männer hatte. _

„_Ich weiß es nicht … keine Ahnung…", murmelte ich. _

_Damit ließen wir das Thema fallen und redeten noch eine Weile über dies und jenes – den Valentinstag, Jessicas neueste Flamme, Vorlesungen, Professoren, Kleider usw., bevor wir uns verabschiedeten, weil ich beschlossen hatte, wenigstens zu den restlichen Vorlesungen heute zu gehen. Die erste hatte ich jetzt natürlich verpasst und diesmal würde ich mich beim Straße überqueren nicht so abhetzen. Da kam ich lieber ein paar Minuten zu spät, als so einen Schock noch einmal zu erleben. Und ein zweites Mal wäre vielleicht niemand da, der so schnell reagierte. _

_In Gedanken bei meinem namenlosen Helden machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg zur Universität._


	3. Chapter 2: Remember

**Chapter 2: Remember**

_Edward und ich saßen in seinem Baumhaus und lachten über irgendetwas. Was es war, wusste ich nicht._

_Nach einigen Minuten anhaltenden Lachens verebbte unsere Heiterkeit langsam und wir japsten nur noch nach Luft und grinsten uns an. _

„_Bella?"_

„_Was denn Ed?"_

„_Sollen wir mal was ausprobieren?"_

„_Was denn?"_

_Neugierig sah ich ihn an. Er hatte immer die merkwürdigsten Ideen und das Wort „ausprobieren" deutete auf eine weitere davon hin._

„_Das, was die Großen auch immer machen."_

„_Was meinst du?"_

_Die ‚Großen'–das waren natürlich unsere Eltern und im Allgemeinen Erwachsene. Aber die taten viele Dinge … die wollte er hoffentlich nicht _alle _ausprobieren._

_Edward lächelte mich schüchtern an, dann beugte sich etwas zu mir hin und flüsterte: „ Ich zeig'es dir."_

_Er drückte seine Lippen auf meine und mir entfloh ein leises Kichern. _Das _meinte er also. _

_Von da an küssten wir uns immer wieder auf den Mund, aber auch auf die Wangen und die Stirn. Wir begrüßten und verabschiedeten uns mit Küssen, wir küssten uns wenn wir irgendwas besonders toll fanden und drückten so unsere Begeisterung aus, wir küssten uns, um uns zu trösten … es wurde unser Allheilmittel. _

_Schluchzend stand ich vor der Haustür meines besten Freundes und stritt mit mir selbst. Ich brauchte ihn jetzt wirklich dringend, aber es war mitten in der Nacht und ich wollte ihn nicht wecken._

„_Bella? Bist du das?", erschall plötzlich seine Stimme von oben._

_Ich blickte auf und sah sein Gesicht ein paar Zentimeter aus seinem Fenster herausragen. _

_Nun gut, er schien also wach zu sein, damit konnte ich mein Gewissen zur Seite schieben._

„_Ja, ich bin's.", rief ich zurück und sein Gesicht verschwand vom Fenster. Nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür vor mir –er musste förmlich die Treppe hinunter geflogen sein._

_Er musterte mich kurz. Sah meine vom Weinen roten und verquollenen Augen. Die Tränen, die noch immer über mein Gesicht rannen und Schlieren in die Bahnen verlaufener Mascara zogen. _

_Ich unterdrückte mein Schluchzen so gut es ging, aber dadurch fing mein Körper unkontrolliert an zu beben, was meinem aufmerksamen besten Freund natürlich nicht entging. Schon fand ich mich in seinen Armen wieder und ab da gab es kein Halten mehr für mich. Ich ließ meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf –weinte, zitterte, schluchzte, schniefte, stieß Klagelaute aus._

_Edward sagte nichts, sondern hielt mich nur fest, wiegte mich hin und her und summte vor sich hin._

_Als ich aufwachte, dröhnte mein Kopf und fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment in Milliarden kleiner Teilchen zerspringen. Was zur Hölle war letzte Nacht passiert?_

_Sacht drehte ich den Kopf ein Stück nach links, von wo ich regelmäßiges Atmen und gelegentlich einen kleinen Schnarcher hörte. Schon diese kleine Bewegung schmerzte unglaublich, aber ich wollte wissen, wo ich war und wer diese andere Person war._

_Ich sah ein mir mehr als bekanntes Gesicht, verwuschelte Haare, einen freien, durchtrainierten Oberkörper und … ein Tattoo? Es war Edward, eindeutig, aber seit wann hatte er… OH… _

_Jetzt erkannte ich aber auch wo ich war –nämlich im Bett meines besten Freundes. Das war gut, also wusste ich schon mal wo ich war und ich war nicht neben einem wildfremden im Bett aufgewacht._

_Vorsichtig drehte ich meinen Kopf wieder zurück und versuchte mich zu erinnern, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Eines stand jedenfalls fest: Wir beide hatten zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Viel zu tief. _

_Und noch einmal wandte ich meinen Kopf zu Edward um mir sein Tattoo genauer anzusehen._

_Erschrocken schnappte ich nach Luft, als ich erkannte, was dort in seiner Haut verewigt worden war._

_Es war meine Initialen und um das ‚I'wand sich eine Rose. _

_Ich schloss die Augen und ließ diese neue Erkenntnis auf mich wirken. War in dieser Nacht irgendetwas zwischen uns passiert? Wir waren zwar schon seit dem Sandkasten beste Freunde, aber deswegen ließ man sich doch nicht _so etwas _tätowieren. Oder? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Wir waren betrunken, da ließ man sich schon mal ein blödsinniges Tattoo stechen. Aber was … was, wenn zwischen uns doch irgendwas vorgefallen war? Unsicher linste ich an meinem Körper herunter und hob die Bettdecke ein Stück an. Ich. War. Nackt. Oh Gott, bitte nicht… _

_Zwei Wochen später wussten wir immer noch nicht, was in jener Nacht geschehen war. Bis auf 2 Sachen._

_Wir hatten uns beide die Initialen des jeweils anderen zusammen mit einer Rose tätowieren lassen._

_Wir hatten miteinander geschlafen. _

_Und dafür entschuldigte Edward sich andauernd._

„_Es tut mir Leid, Bella, wirklich. Ich weiß doch, dass du nicht viel für Tattoos übrig hast, bestimmt hab ich dich dazu überredet."_

„_Es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid, Bells, so wahnsinnig… Dein erstes Mal sollte nicht _so _verlaufen. Nicht mit deinem besten Freund und stockbesoffen. Und du kannst dich nicht mal daran erinnern! Naja, vielleicht ist das gar nicht so schlecht… Es tut mir Leid…"_

_Jedes Mal versuchte ich ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er keine Schuld trug und sich nicht entschuldigen musste. Ich hatte schließlich auch getrunken und zum Sex gehörten ebenfalls zwei Personen –ich bezweifelte doch stark, dass Edward gegen meinen Willen mit mir schlafen würde, egal wie betrunken er wäre. Das sagte ich ihm auch, aber er war ein unheimlicher Dickkopf und entschuldigte sich weiter. _

_Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf, als er mal wieder diese Worte wiederholte. „Es tut mir Leid."_

„_Edward, zum letzten Mal! Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, wirklich."_

_Er sah mich zweifelnd an. _

„_Natürlich. Du bist ein anständiges Mädchen, Bella. Das Mädchen, das sich keine Alkohol-Eskapaden erlaubt, das gute Noten schreibt ohne sich groß anstrengen zu müssen. Ein Mädchen, das mit dem Sex bis zu ihrer Hochzeitsnacht wartet. Ich habe einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich. Das ist nicht gut…"_

_Den letzten Satz murmelte er nur leise vor sich hin, doch ich hatte ihn trotzdem verstanden. Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. Das war nicht sein Ernst. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein._

„_Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", brachen meine Gedanken aus mir heraus._

_Als er nicht antwortete, rief ich erneut: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!". _

_Darauf folgte der heftigste Streit, den wir jemals hatten. Klar hatte es zwischen uns hin und wieder kleinere Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Kabbeleien gegeben, aber noch nie hatten wir uns so angeschrieen. So wütend und verletzt war ich noch nie gewesen. Als er sich irgendwann einfach umdrehte und mit einem leisen „Ich glaube, wir brauchen eine Pause." verschwand konnte ich ihm nur stumm hinterher sehen. Irgendetwas in mir war gerade in Abertausende Stücke zerbrochen und das Klirren der herabfallenden Splitter hallte noch Tage später in meinen Ohren nach._

_Eine Woche –So lange hatten wir noch nie nicht miteinander geredet. Sehen mussten wir uns zwangsläufig, da wir die selbe Schule besuchten und teilweise in den Klassen auch nebeneinander saßen. Diese Stunden waren unglaublich qualvoll … wir saßen so nah beieinander und redeten kein Wort, sahen uns nicht einmal an. Kein Vergleich zu vorher, als wir ständig herumalberten, uns gegenseitig bei Aufgaben halfen und so lange schwatzten, bis wir vor die Tür geschickt wurden._

_Mit jedem Tag, der verging, wurde ich verzweifelter. Mir verging der Appetit, ich konnte mich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren und ständig träumte ich von Edward. Hauptsächlich Kindheitserinnerungen, aber auch aktuellere Geschichten, die wir zusammen erlebt hatten. Bis ich schließlich von dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht träumte, die unsere Freundschaft zertrümmert hatte. _

_Auf einen Schlag war alles wieder da. Edward und ich auf der Party einer Mitschülerin. Alkohol. Viel Alkohol._

_Irgendwann verschwanden wir von der Party und zogen durch die Stadt. Wir tranken noch mehr, alberten auf der Straße herum, machten dämliche Fotos und ließen uns tätowieren. Edward hatte daneben gelegen –nicht er hatte mich dazu überredet, sondern umgekehrt._

_Danach fuhren wir mit dem Taxi zu Edward. Schon auf der Fahrt konnten wir kaum die Hände voneinander lassen. Ständig streichelten wir uns, küssten uns –so oft wie schon lange nicht mehr. _

_Kaum bei ihm angekommen torkelten wir in sein Zimmer und dann … dann passierte _es_. Ich hatte mir davor viele Male ausgemalt, wie mein erstes Mal wohl sein würde. Mit wem würde ich es tun? Wie würde es ablaufen? Romantisch und sanft oder wild und ungezügelt? Alles Mögliche hatte sich in meinem Kopf abgespielt, doch nie im Leben wäre ich darauf gekommen, dass Edward derjenige sein würde, der mir meine Unschuld nahm. Immerhin war er mein bester Freund … oder war es zumindest gewesen. _

_Aber trotz –oder gerade wegen? –unseren benebelten Zustands war es wundervoll. Er war wild und gleichzeitig zärtlich. Achtete auf meine Wünsche und tastete sich langsam vorwärts. Ich hätte mir mein erstes Mal nicht schöner vorstellen können._

_Dankbar, dass ich mich jetzt erinnern konnte, überlegte ich, wie ich meinen Streit mit Edward klären sollte. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren und jeder Tag, den wir so zerstritten verbrachten, tat mir in der Seele weh. Und auch im Herzen… _

„_Es tut mir Leid."._

_Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und traute sich nicht, mir in die Augen zu sehen. Dabei war es doch so sinnlos._

„_Ich sage es nur noch einmal, Edward. Es gibt nichts, was dir irgendwie Leid tun müsste. Was passiert ist, ist passiert und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, fand ich das, was passiert ist, wunderschön. Genau genommen … hätte ich auch nichts gegen eine Wiederholung."._

_Gespannt hielt ich den Atem an, nachdem ich meinen Satz beendet hatte. Es war gewagt, ihm so ein „Angebot" zu machen –noch dazu, war das überhaupt nicht meine Art. _

_Jetzt hing alles von seiner Reaktion ab._

_Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah mich mit seinen unglaublich grünen, funkelnden Augen an._

„_Bella…"_

_Eine unangenehme Stille folgte meinem Namen. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Vermutlich hatte ich alles nur noch schlimmer…_

„_Ich liebe dich."_

…_schlimmer –Was?_

„_Was?"_

_Er sah mich an, sein Blick bohrte sich in meinen._

„_Ich liebe dich, Bella. Schon so lange … aber ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht kaputt machen. Aber du hast recht. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Alles, was ich noch tun kann, ist ehrlich zu dir zu sein und zu hoffen, dass du mir verzeihen kannst."_

_Ich starrte ihn an. Und starrte. Und starrte. Meine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander._

_Verzeihen? Was denn? Er liebte mich? Freundschaft? Liebe? Aber ich hatte doch … und … _

„_Ich liebe dich auch."_

_Die Worte kamen über meine Lippen, ohne dass ich auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht hätte. Aber im selben Moment merkte ich auch, dass es die Wahrheit war._

_Edwards Gesichtsausdruck durchlief mehrere Phasen._

_Überraschung. Schock. Erstaunen. Zweifel. Erkennen. Liebe._

_Ohne weitere Worte legte er seine Hände an meinen Kopf, zog ihn zu sich heran und gab mir einen sanften Kuss._

„_Ich liebe dich, Bella Swan.", hauchte er._

_Seit sechs Monaten waren wir ein Paar. Und es war die schönste Zeit meines bisherigen Lebens._

_Natürlich gab es auch manchmal unschöne Dinge –wie zum Beispiel der Tag, an dem mein Vater mit lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen nach einem Autounfall im Krankenhaus lag –aber jede Träne wurde weggeküsst, jeder Schluchzer von einem nach Edward riechenden Kleidungsstück gedämpft. _

_Es war so nah dran an Perfektion, wie es in einer unperfekten Welt nur gehen kann._

_Aber es war eben nur nah dran, perfekt zu sein. Kurz vor meinem 17. Geburtstag sollte meine kleine, heile Welt untergehen._

_Edward sagte mir, dass er wegziehen würde. Weg…In eine fremde Stadt, 3000 Meilen entfernt. Ans andere Ende der USA. Mir kam es vor wie das andere Ende der Welt. Doch wir waren machtlos. Edwards Vater hatte eine gute Stelle in einem New Yorker Krankenhaus angeboten bekommen und sie nach viel Überlegen auch angekommen. _

_Wir konnten also nur noch die restliche Zeit, die wir zusammen hatten, so gut es ging, ausnutzen. Wenn es nur nicht so schwer wäre, Spaß zu haben, wenn man wusste, dass man sich bald von der Person, die man über alles liebte, trennen musste._

_Es war soweit. Der Tag ihrer Abreise. Mit aller Kraft hielt ich den nahenden Tränenausbruch zurück. Ich wollte es ihm nicht noch schwerer machen. _

_Minutenlang standen wir vor seiner Haustür und hielten uns einfach nur in den Armen. Keiner von uns wusste, was er sagen sollte._

„_Edward, es wird Zeit. Wir dürfen den Flug nicht verpassen."_

_Seine Eltern warteten bereits im Auto und hatten sich bisher zurückgehalten. Aber sie mussten jetzt wirklich los. Ich musste loslassen. Langsam löste ich mich aus Edwards Umarmung, wischte mir über die feuchten Augen und sah ihn an._

„_Geh.", flüsterte ich._

„_Bella…"_

„_Geh."_

_Er nickte stumm. Ein letztes Mal trafen seine Lippen auf meine. Verzweifelt. Leidenschaftlich._

_Ein letztes Mal drückte er sich an mich. Ich schloss die Augen. Hörte, wie er zum Auto ging, wie die Autotür auf- und wieder zugemacht wurde. Wie der Motor gestartet wurde. Und erst, als ich nur noch Vogelgezwitscher und das leise Rauschen der Baumkronen im Wind hören konnte, öffnete ich die Augen wieder. Er war fort._


	4. Chapter 3: Faith

**Chapter 3: Faith**

_Stumm lag ich auf meinem Bett. Meinem Wecker hatte ich kurzerhand die Batterien entnommen und auch mein Handy war ausgeschaltet. Ich wollte allein sein und mich von nichts und niemandem stören lassen. Auch das College musste heute auf mich verzichten. _

_Es war zu kaum glauben, dass ich ihn endlich wieder gesehen hatte … nach all diesen Jahren. Anfangs war ich noch relativ gut mit dem Verlust zurecht kommen, immerhin hatten wir oft telefoniert und uns E-Mails geschrieben. Aber mit der Zeit meldete er sich immer seltener, bei unseren Gesprächen wirkte er kurz angebunden und uninteressiert. Und das schmerzte noch viel mehr._

_Das Wissen, dass wir uns voneinander entfernten, uns fremd wurden. Irgendwann meldete er sich gar nicht mehr und auch ich versuchte nicht mehr krampfhaft, den Kontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. Wozu auch, wenn er es doch nicht wollte? Ab da ging es mir wirklich schlecht und ich frage mich manchmal immer noch, wie ich es eigentlich geschafft habe, nicht durch sämtliche Prüfungen zu rasseln. _

_Ich weiß noch, dass mein Vater mir vorschlug, wieder zu meiner Mutter zu ziehen. Aber das wollte ich nicht, nicht so kurz vor Ende meines letzten Schuljahres. Auch wenn ich mittlerweile glaube, dass ich damals die irrsinnige Hoffnung hegte, er würde wieder zurückkommen. Was er natürlich nicht tat._

_Und so begann ich, das Ganze zu verdrängen. Alle Bilder, alle Geschenke … kurzum alles, was ich irgendwie mit ihm in Verbindung brachte, stopfte ich in eine Kiste, die ich noch immer besitze. Sämtliche Erinnerungen und Gefühle sperrte ich ebenfalls in eine Kiste, nur gab es diese ausschließlich in meinem Kopf. Dort verbarrikadierte ich sie im hintersten Winkel, und verdrängte, dass diese zwei Kisten überhaupt existierten._

_Seufzend stand ich auf, ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn. Irgendwo hier war sie. Ob ich wohl gewusst hatte, dass ich sie irgendwann einmal wieder hervorholen würde, und sie deswegen behalten? Wer weiß…_

_Ich kniete mich auf den weichen Teppich, der vor dem Schrank lag und begann in feinster Bella-Manier alles, was nicht die Kiste war, einfach hinter mich zu werfen._

„Alice?"

„Hm?", brummelte sie zurück.

„Ich weiß, du bist noch nicht wach, aber ich muss wirklich dringend mit dir reden.".

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen den Türrahmen und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Es kam selten vor, dass ich von mir aus mit meinen Problemen zu anderen ging, normal musste man schon ordentlich nachbohren, bevor ich mit der Sprache rausrückte. Aber das hier ... ließ mich einfach nicht mehr los. Die ganze Nacht hatte ich wachgelegen und über diese Frau nachgedacht. Und darüber, dass sie mir so verdammt bekannt vorkam. Aber ich konnte beim besten Willen keinen Namen und keine Erinnerungen mit ihr verbinden. Deswegen brauchte ich Hilfe von Alice.

Da ebendiese noch nicht geantwortet hatte, ging ich davon aus, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war. Also klopfte ich erneut an ihre Tür, diesmal deutlich lauter und fester.

„Alice, bitte! Es ist wichtig!", rief ich.

„Ich komm ja schon, mach mir schonmal einen Kaffee!", kam auch sofort die Antwort. Gut.

Um Alice - die, im Gegensatz zu ihrer sonstigen Art, ein totaler Morgenmuffel war - ein wenig aufzumuntern, begab ich mich in die Küche und schaltete die Pad-Maschine ein. Während ich auf Alice wartete bereitet ich alles vor, Tassen raus, Kaffee rein, Milch und Zucker für Alice dazu, während ich meinen einfach schwarz trank.

„Al, verdammte Scheiße, komm jetzt bevor ich durchdrehe!", brüllte ich, als der Kaffee fix und fertig auf dem Küchentisch stand und ich mit den Nerven ebenso fix und fertig war.

„Meine Güte, Edward. Was ist denn mit dir los?"

Der kleine Morgenmuffel kam hereinspaziert, als wäre die Welt in bester Ordnung. Und das war sie nun wirklich nicht - zumindest nicht bei mir.

„Du erinnerst dich an gestern, als diese Frau fast überfahren worden wäre?", fing ich an.

Alice nickte nur stumm und schlürfte an ihrem Kaffee.

„Ich...Sie...Also..", stammelte ich herum, weil ich beim besten Willen nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte.

Meine Gesprächspartnerin seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Du bist verliebt, Eddy, ganz einfach. Soll ich dir helfen, sie zu finden?"

Schon nach den ersten drei Worten verschluckte ich mich an meinem Kaffee und fing an zu husten wie ein Weltmeister. Verliebt? Meine Güte, ich hatte die Frau doch nur einmal kurz gesehen.

„Ich bin ganz sicher nicht verliebt", meinte ich, nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, und ließ mich von Alice' belustigtem Schnauben nicht stören, „aber ich glaube, ich kenne diese Frau irgendwoher. Nur habe ich absolut keine Ahnung, woher."

Kurz beherrschte Stille den Raum während wir beide unseren Kaffee tranken und nachdachten. Dann fing Alice wieder an zu reden.

„Okay, ich denke zwar immer noch, dass du verliebt bist, aber okay. Also wie genau soll ich dir jetzt helfen?"

Das war eine verdammt gute Frage. Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, dass Alice mit irgendeiner großartigen Idee aufwarten würde und alle meine Probleme lösen würde. Was natürlich eine idiotische Vorstellung war. Aber hatte sie nicht grade etwas vorgeschlagen, was vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht wäre?

„Wie war das mit deiner Frage grade? Ob du mir helfen sollst, sie zu finden?", hakte ich nach.

Alice nickte und betrachtete mich nachdenklich.

„Und was tust du, wenn du sie gefunden hast?", wollte sie wissen.

Verdammt...auch darüber hatte ich mir nicht wirklich Gedanken gemacht.

„Ich denke, ich werde es einfach auf mich zukommen lassen. Vielleicht weiß ich ja auch, woher sie mir bekannt vorkommt, wenn ich sie nochmal sehe." - das war doch eine gute Idee, oder? Zumindest eine passable...taugliche...ach was auch immer, ich würde es einfach so machen und entweder es lief gut oder es würde total in die Hose gehen.

_Gedankenverloren fuhr ich mit meiner freien Hand über die Stelle, an der früher ein Tattoo gewesen war. In der anderen hielt ich ein Foto auf dem das von mir und Edwards zu sehen waren. _

_Ich hatte lange gespart und es mir weglasern lassen weil ich es einfach nicht ertrug, diese Erinnerung permanent auf meinem Körper zu haben und immer wieder daran erinnert zu werden, was ich hatte und nie wieder haben würde. Das war weitaus schmerzhafter als der Laser._

_Die Kiste war bis obenhin voll mit so vielen Erinnerungen, es kam mir vor als wäre ich durch die Zeit gereist. Und ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass ich die Existenz einer so wichtigen Person komplett aus meinem Kopf gelöscht hatte. Jetzt kam es mir beinah unmöglich vor. Aber es war passiert. Und er war hier, in dieser Stadt und er hatte mir das Leben gerettet._

_Und nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer ich war. Hatte er mich vergessen? Oder war es ihm genauso ergangen und er hatte sämtliche Erinnerungen verdrängt? Seufzend sah ich auf den Haufen Fotos. Wie lange hatten wir hier beide gelebt? Wie viel früher hätten wir uns schon treffen können? Oder war er gerade erst hergezogen? Wie ging es ihm, wie war es ihm in den letzten Jahren ergangen, was machte er hier... So viele Fragen gingen mir durch den Kopf, dass ich mich dazu zwingen musste, wieder an die wichtigste Frage zu denken: Wie sollte ich ihn finden? Dass ich das musste, war für mich klar. Ich musste mit ihm reden, herausfinden ob er noch wusste, wer ich war, ob er .. ja was? Ob er Interesse an mir hatte? Wie stellte ich mir das eigentlich vor? Einfach wieder da anknüpfen, wo wir aufgehört hatten, als er weggezogen war? Das war unmöglich und das wusste ich auch._

_Aber jetzt, wo ich ihn wieder gefunden hatte - mehr oder weniger zumindest - konnte ich ihn nicht ein zweites Mal verlieren. _

„Wie willst du sie überhaupt finden?", fragte ich Alice. Ich fand, dass das eine berechtigte Frage war, zumindest würde ich es als nicht einfach bezeichnen, in New York eine einzelne Frau zu finden, von der man nicht einmal den Namen wusste. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, klang es sogar unmöglich.

„Lass das nur mal meine Sorge sein, Edward. Und versuch in der Zwischenzeit einfach, nicht durchzudrehen, ja?", erwiderte sie und machte sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen.

„Ja, ich werd's versuchen", murmelte ich.

Alice warf mir noch einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, dann verschwand sie mit ihrem Kaffee in ihrem Zimmer und ließ mich mit meinen Gedanken allein.

Das Gefühl, die Frau zu kennen und doch nicht zu wissen wer sie war, machte mich wahnsinnig. Es kam mir vor, als MÜSSTE ich sie kennen, als wäre es wichtig .. sehr wichtig.

„Erinnere dich, Edward, erinnere dich", seufzte ich und vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen.

_Die Türklingel riss mich aus meinen Gedanken an Edward und die Vergangenheit. Aber mir war nicht danach, mit einem anderen Menschen zu reden, also ignorierte ich das Klingeln. Auch beim zweiten und dritten Mal. Beim vierten überlegte ich ernsthaft zur Tür zu gehen. _

„_Bella, ich weiß, dass du da bist, also was auch immer los ist, mach die Tür auf und rede mit mir!", schrie mich Jess durch die Tür an. _

_Seufzend gab ich mich geschlagen und stand auf. Einen letzten Blick auf die ganzen Erinnerungen, die überall verstreut auf dem Boden herumlagen, werfend ging ich zur Tür und ließ Jessica herein._

„_Hallo auch und … du siehst scheiße aus.". Nett und herzlich wie immer._

„_Ja danke.", meinte ich und verdrehte die Augen._

_Sie sah mich forschend an und zog mich zum Sofa. Erst da sah sie die Fotos, Briefe und kleinen Gegenstände, die auf dem Boden lagen. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu mir und ich wusste, was sie wollte._

„_Das..", ich holte tief Luft, „...das sind alles Sachen von Edward.". Jess blieb weiter stumm und wartete, bis ich dazu bereit war, weiterzureden. _

„_Edward war mein bester Freund als wir Kinder waren. Und mein erster Freund. Die Liebe meines Lebens … zumindest dachte ich das damals.". _

„_Was ist passiert?", fragte meine Freundin mit leiser Stimme._

„_Er musste wegziehen. Sein Vater hatte eine neue Stelle angeboten bekommen. Weit weg."._

_Sie sah mich mitfühlend an und legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern. „Lass mich raten: Ihr habt versucht, in Kontakt zu bleiben, aber es hat nicht funktioniert und ihr habt euch auseinander gelebt?"._

_Stumm nickte ich._

„_Es war das Schlimmste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich war so verletzt und .. ich weiß auch nicht. Anscheinend habe ich alles, was mit ihm zu hatte, verdrängt. Die Sachen da, alles Erinnerungen an ihn und unsere Zeit, die ich weggepackt hatte. Irgendwann war es so, als hätte er niemals existiert.", erzählte ich weiter und angelte mir eine Packung Taschentücher aus Jessicas Handtasche, als die Tränen zu fließen begannen._

„_Ach Schätzchen, das ist wirklich schlimm. Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz warum du dich jetzt wieder damit beschäftigst. Oder dich überhaupt daran erinnerst."., meinte sie und kramte ebenfalls in ihrer Tasche herum._

_Während ich noch den Mut für meine nächsten Worte sammelte, zauberte sie eine kleine Flasche Scotch hervor und drückte sie mir in die Hand. _

_Halb grinsend, halb weinen nahm ich sie an und leerte sie in einem Zug. _

„_So ist es richtig," lachte Jess, „und jetzt erzähl. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?"._

_Ich wollte gerade anfangen, es ihr zu erklären, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie gab mir mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass ich warten sollte und nahm ab. Eine Weile hörte sie stumm ihrem Gesprächspartner zu, dann warf sie mir einen sehr merkwürdigen Blick zu, stand auf und bedeckte das Mikrofon mit ihrer Hand._

„_Ich gehe kurz in die Küche, ja? Bin gleich wieder da.", sagte sie und schon war sie weg._

_Das war so gar nicht Jess, sonst störte es sie nie, wenn jemand ihr beim telefonieren zuhörte._

_Verwirrt und ein wenig frustriert, dass sie mich einfach so sitzen ließ suchte ich in ihrer Tasche nach mehr Scotch. Und wurde auch fündig. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ mich kurz zögern, um 11 Uhr vormittags zu trinken war eigentlich so gar nicht mein Ding, aber das hier waren ja auch sehr … ungewöhnliche Umstände._

„Edward? Edward? EDWARD?!"

Genervt stellte ich die Dusche ab und rief zurück: „JA VERDAMMT, WAS IST?".

„ICH HAB SIE GEFUNDEN!"

Schlagartig war mir alles egal, es war mir egal, dass ich Shampoo in den Haaren hatte, dass es eiskalt war, es war mir egal, dass ich nackt war. Alles was zählte war, dass Alice sie gefunden hatte.

Als ich aus dem Bad stürmte lief ich geradewegs in Alice hinein, die mich kichernd betrachtete.

„Also so werde ich dich nicht zu ihr bringen, da wird sie nur wieder weglaufen.", grinste sie und schubste mich zurück ins Bad.

„Dusch fertig und zieh dir was an, dann können wir los.", meinte sie noch, ehe sie die Tür hinter mir schloss und ich wieder allein war.

Allein und verrückt, aufgeregt, nervös, verwirrt. Ich war so viel, dass ich nicht mehr wusste was ich war. Also tat ich das Beste, was ich in diesem Zustand tun konnte: kalt duschen.


	5. Chapter 4: Breaking the Ice - Part 1

**Chapter 4: Breaking the Ice – Part 1**

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte ich zum gefühlt Millionsten Mal. Alice rollte nur die Augen und konzentrierte sich weiter auf die Straße. „Wirst du schon früh genug sehen, sei nicht so ungeduldig." Ich seufzte. „Du weißt genau, wie verrückt mich die ganze Sache macht."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte etwas unverständliches. „Und hast du mittlerweile einen Plan?", fragte sie und warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu.

Jetzt war ich damit an der Reihe den Kopf zu schütteln. „Immer noch der 'Ich-lass-es-einfach-auf-mich-zukommen-Plan', mir fällt einfach nichts Besseres ein. Vielleicht wenn ich eine genauere Ahnung hätte, wer sie eigentlich ist, aber du weißt ja...", murmelte ich und versuchte nicht allzu hoffnungslos zu klingen. Dabei fiel mir wieder eine Frage ein, die ich schon die ganze Zeit hatte stellen wollen.

„Wie hast du sie überhaupt gefunden? Und dann noch so schnell? Das ist doch unmöglich!"

Meine Fahrerin grinste nur überlegen. „Das, mein lieber Edward, ist ein Geheimnis."

Seufzend schüttelte ich erneut den Kopf, bohrte aber nicht weiter nach. Ich kannte Alice und wenn sie ein Geheimnis für sich behalten wollte, dann tat sie das auch und nahm es mit ins Grab.

„_Komm schon, beeil dich, sonst kommst du zu spät.", drängte Jess mich zur Eile. Und ich hatte immer noch keine verdammte Ahnung wo ich, oder wir oder was auch immer, überhaupt hingehen sollten. Dennoch hatte ich mich dazu überreden lassen, mich einigermaßen präsentabel herzurichten._

„_Vielleicht wenn du mir endlich sagst, was überhaupt los ist."_

„_Du wirst deinen Traumprinzen treffen, was denn sonst?" Die Worte ließen mich sofort erstarren. Ich drehte mich um, so dass ich Jess ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie hibbelte praktisch vor Aufregung und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen._

„_Du hast...Edward?..Ich meine..wie?" Sie grinste noch breiter, falls das überhaupt möglich war und zwinkerte mir zu. „Geheimnis. Und jetzt komm schon, wir müssen los."_

_20 Minuten später setzte sie mich vor einem Café ab, mit der Anweisung hineinzugehen und zu warten. Er würde bald auftauchen. Ich versuchte zu protestieren, aber es war genauso erfolglos wie all meine Versuche in den letzten 20 Minuten. Jess packte mich einfach am Arm, zerrte mich ins Café und zu einem Tisch an einem Fenster und ließ mich dort stehen. Ein paar Sekunden starrte ich meiner besten Freundin hinterher, als sie im stärker werdenden Schneegestöber verschwand, bevor ich seufzte und mich ergeben auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ. Jetzt wo ich schonmal hier war konnte ich auch das beste aus der Situation machen. Dass ich die ein oder andere Hoffnung hegte in Sachen Edward gestand ich nicht einmal mir selbst ein._

_Da ich nicht wusste, wann er genau er kommen würde bestellte ich mir einen Kaffee und beschäftigte mich damit, den Schneeflocken dabei zuzusehen, wie sie elegant vom Himmel herunterschwebten, vom Wind durcheinander gewirbelt wurden und dann auf der Straße und den Gehwegen von Autos und Menschen zerdrückt wurden. _

Tief atmete ich die schneidend kalte Luft ein. Jetzt war es soweit. Sie war hier, ich war hier. Ich würde endlich herausfinden, wer sie war.

Das Warten hatte ein Ende, ich musste mich nicht mehr selbst verrückte machen. Endlich würde ich herausfinden wer sie war und warum ich das erdrückende Gefühl hatte, wissen zu müssen wer sie war.

Ein Windspiel ertönte, als ich die Tür öffnete und das Café betrat. Es war nicht sehr voll, ich sah sie sofort. Sie hatte sich einen Tisch am Fenster ausgesucht und beobachtete das Schneetreiben draußen.

Langsam ging ich auf sie zu und setzte mich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. Sie sah auf und der Blick, den sie mir zuwarf, ließ mich daran zweifeln, dass das hier eine gute Idee war. Die verschiedensten Emotionen lagen darin und standen ihr auch ins restliche Gesicht geschrieben.

Wut, Trauer, Enttäuschung, Angst. Aber auch Freude.

„Bella?"

Sie nickte. Aber ich wusste ja, dass sie Bella war. Oder Isabella.

Wir schwiegen uns einige Minuten nur an.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht.", meinte sie schließlich, ihre Stimme so tonlos, dass sich die Haare auf meinem Nacken aufstellten.

„Das stimmt. Aber ich würde mich gern erinnern. Deswegen bin ich hier.", antwortete ich.

Nervös betrachtete ich sie, wartete auf eine Antwort, aber sie blieb stumm und wich meinem Blick aus. Wollte sie nicht, dass ich mich erinnerte? War sie vielleicht froh, dass ich es nicht tat?

Sie starrte weiter den Tisch an, begann aber zu reden.

„Erinnerst du dich an deine Kindheit?"

Eine merkwürdige Frage an jemanden, den man – theoretisch – grade erst getroffen hatte. Aber es stützte meine Theorie, dass wir eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit hatten, welcher Art auch immer.

Ich setzte zu einer Antwort an, sagte dann aber doch nichts, sondern runzelte nur verwirrt die Stirn. Tatsächlich erinnerte ich mich an kaum etwas. War das normal? Sicher nicht, irgendwas stimmte da nicht.

„Das dachte ich mir. Hier, sieh dir die mal an.", seufzte sie und entnahm ihrer Handtasche einen Stapel Fotos, den sie mir gab.

Die Bilder zu sehen war ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Das war ich, auf fast allen. Und mit mir darauf zu sehen war Bella. Ich war wie erstarrt, meine Gedanken schienen eingefroren.

„Edward?", sie klang besorgt aber ich konnte nicht antworten. Ich konnte nur die Bilder anstarren und versuchen, zu begreifen. Zu verstehen.

Nach endlosen Minuten konnte ich endlich meinen Blick davon lösen und ihr ins Gesicht sehen. Es war alles wieder da. Alles. Und ich ertrug es nicht, es war zu viel.

_Nervös und besorgt beobachtete ich Edward, der immer noch die Bilder anstarrte. Ich versuchte, etwas aus seinem Gesicht zu lesen, aber es war wie eingefroren. _

_Nach Minuten, die mir wie Stunden vorkamen, sah er mich endlich an, das Gesicht immer noch eine starre Maske. Er sagte nichts, sah mich nur an. Dann stand er auf und verließ ohne etwas zu sagen das Café._

_Fassungslos sah ich ihm hinterher und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Das war definitiv nicht die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte .. oder erhofft. Die ersten Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen und tropften auf meine zitternden Hände. Sollte es so enden? _

_Nein, auf keinen Fall. Noch einmal würde er nicht einfach so davon kommen, das würde ich nicht zulassen. _

_Ich sprang auf und rannte nach draußen. Hoffentlich war er noch nicht weit weg. Es war schwer, bei dem dichten Schneegestöber überhaupt etwas zu erkennen, aber das war auch nicht nötig._

„Bella, es … es tut mir Leid. Das war einfach...", fing ich an, als sie aus dem Café gestürmt kam.

Ich stand noch immer direkt neben der Tür, hatte versucht mich zu fassen und meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Sie drehte sich zu mir um.

„Ich weiß, Edward, ich weiß..", murmelte sie.

Da standen wir also. Nach all den Jahren. Nicht wissend, was wir tun oder sagen sollten.

„Bella...", meine Stimme brach. Sie trat näher an mich heran. Sah mich an.

Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, ich musste sie in den Arm nehmen, sie fest an mich drücken. Und nie wieder loslassen.

Wider Erwarten stieß sie mich nicht weg, sondern klammerte sich schon fast verzweifelt an mich.  
>„Es tut mir Leid … es tut mir so Leid, Bella.", wieder versagte meine Stimme.<p>

„Ich weiß."

_Ich wollte mich nicht so an ihn klammern. Ich wollte ihn anschreien, auf ihn einprügeln, Antworten verlangen. Ich wollte nach Hause rennen, mich unter meiner Bettdecke verstecken und so tun als ob mich dieser dumme Autofahrer nicht fast überfahren hätte. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Edward – von all den Menschen in dieser Stadt, ausgerechnet Edward – mir das Leben gerettet hatte. Und noch weniger wollte ich mir Gedanken darüber machen, wohin das hier führen würde. _

_Aber ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Mit einer einfachen Umarmung waren die letzten Jahre nicht ungetan. Mit einer ungeheuren Menge an Willenskraft löste ich mich von ihm und brachte ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen uns._

_Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte mir sofort, dass ihn diese Geste verletzt hatte. Aber darauf konnte ich jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen._

„_Edward..ich..wir..das geht so nicht." Ich sah dass er seinen Mund öffnete, unzweifelhaft um mir sagen, dass es doch 'so' gehen würde – wie auch immer 'so' war. Doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und bedeutete ihm mir wieder ins Innere des Cafés zu folgen. So sehr ich Schnee auch mochte, es war bitterkalt und ich wollte dieses Gespräch nicht hier draußen führen und dabei erfrieren._

_Für einen langen panischen Moment dachte ich, er würde stur hier stehen bleiben oder sogar einfach gehen. Dann war der Moment vorbei, Edward nickte und betrat das Café. Er hielt sogar die Tür für mich offen. Gentleman wie immer._

_Seufzend folgte ich ihm und wir ließen uns am gleichen Tisch wie zuvor nieder._

„_Also...", begann ich, wusste aber eigentlich überhaupt nicht was ich sagen sollte und mein Satz verlor sich ins Leere. „Also...", wiederholte er mein Wort und gab mir ein freches Grinsen._

_Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis ich begriff, dass er sich über meinen erbärmlichen Konversations-Versuch lustig machte und ich konnte nicht anders als mich zu rächen._

„_Also...würdest du lieber im Frühling oder im Sommer heiraten?"_

_Zu sehen wie seine Gesichstzüge engleisten und er mich fassungslos anstarrte war unbezahlbar._

Noch bevor ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen, geschweige denn eine Antwort finden, konnte sprach sie schon weiter. Der Schock und die Verwirrung mussten mir ins Gesicht geschrieben sein, aber entweder sie merkte es nicht oder sie hatte beschlossen es zu ignorieren.

„Also...traditionell weiß? Oder stehst du mehr auf ausgefallenere Sachen? Ich hätte auf jeden Fall nichts gegen ein weißes Kleid...oh es gibt da so traumhaft schöne. Das perfekte Kleid zu finden wird sicher Spaß machen. Und wir sollten uns auch über Dekoration Gedanken machen. Blumengestecke? Was für Blumen wären am passendsten, was denkst du?"

Endlich konnte ich mich zu einer Antwort durchringen. Mehr oder weniger. Ein gestammeltes „Bella" war alles was ich herausbringen konnte.

Es reichte aber um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Sie sah mich mehrere quälende Sekunden lang komplett emotionslos an, bevor sie offensichtlich nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und in haltloses Lachen ausbrach, das die Aufmerksamkeit der restlichen Gäste auf sich zog.

„Du...hahaha..dein Gesicht..du hättest...sehen sollen!"

„Es freut mich, dass mein Gesicht dich so erheitert."

Und damit war das Eis gebrochen.


End file.
